


Neverland 2

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Baelfire return home<br/>Set after the events of it's not easy being green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Instead of Letting them bury Bae,Killian Carries the lifeless Body of his Love to the ship.   
He Sails Back to neverland,where he puts Bae into the healing waters of the Waterfall.    
Baelfire comes up for air and Opens his eyes.   
The first thing he says is “Killian”    
"Hello love,welcome back.” the Pirate says with A smile reserved just for his boy.   
"You came back for me.” Baelfire said grabbing hold of Killian.  
"You didn’t think i’d Let go of you that easily did you?” Killian asked.   
“Like I Told you when we first met,It’s A Pirate’s Life for you,m'boy.” Baelfire Smiled at that.   
“Where are we?” he asked.   
"Neverland.” Killian said pulling Baelfire out of the water.   
"you put me in there.” baelfire said.   
"Of course.” Killian said.   
"I can’t leave the Island.” baelfire said.    
"I missed this place and I missed you.” Killian said.   
“You’ll be stuck with me.” baelfire said. “There is noone I’d rather be stuck with on this island.” Killian said.   
“you promise?” baelfire asked.   
"Always.” killian answered.   
"Where’s those bloody fairies?” Killian said walking away from the falls with baelfire hand in hand.“  
"Let’s see if they can turn your cave into a house".Killian said.   
Bae laughed .


	2. return to storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> killian and baelfire return to storybrooke after a 3 year absence.

it had been a year,rumple had been devastated and angry.  
but when baelfire had called rumple from a looking glass,very much alive and happy,all the anger at killian drained away.  
when they talked,rumple told him,he would have done the same.  
bae and killian had been away from storybrooke for three years,although rumple says it felt like thirty.  
neverland thrived under killian and Baelfire's influence. the lost boys took to Baelfire and made him their honorary mother duck.  
one day peter and wendy came back to neverland and decided that they would pick up where baelfire and killian left off.  
**************************************************************************************************  
"Why are you still here?" Peter asked bae. "Did you forget the part where i can't leave?" Bae asked him.  
"Here drink this." Peter said handing baelfire a blue bottle shaped like a flame.  
" what is this?" Bae asked.  
"even though killian placed you into the lake and brought you back to life." Peter mentioned."this potion can make it so you can leave the island."  
"So I can leave?" baelfire asked happily. "Yes you can." Peter told him.  
Bae pulled the cork out and drank from the bottle. bae ran to the beach where he found killian.  
"Love,what it is?" Killian asked. "we can finally leave this wretched island." Bae said.  
"What is this?" Killian asked taking the bottle from baelfire. "it's a potion,peter gave it to me." Bae said.  
"My love,i told you he's a demon." Killian said. "this demon has made it so you and your beloved can leave my island." Peter said.  
"So I'm just suppose to believe that your gonna help us out of the kindness of you bloody heart?" Killian asked.  
"During our time together mrs.darling has had quite a effect on me." Peter said. "Wendy,you got married." Bae said happily.  
"I wasn't the only one by the look of it." Wendy said. "reuniting with killian and being with him these past three years has rekindled our love." Baelfire explained.  
"Your Going to need this,captain jones." Peter said handing killian a magic bean.  
"thank you,peter." Killian said. killian and bae got into the longboat and rowed back to the jolly roger.  
"It's been awhile since i've sailed." bae said. "your sea legs need a little work,huh lad?" killian asked smirking.  
"well captain,i know you'll give me a good work out."Bae said as they started sailing.  
killian threw the bean and the calm seas turned into a ravenous whirlpool.  
killian steered the ship into the maelstrom and before they knew it they were in front of the storybrooke pier.  
Grumpy and Nova sitting on the bench looking up shocked. "hi grumpy,Nova." bae said walking up the deck.  
"baelfire,we thought you were dead." Nova said. "I brought him back to life." Killian said.  
"I Need one of granny's burgers,like now." bae said pulling killian towards the diner.  
the couple walked into the diner and everyone inside turned around.  
emma looked up and blinked.  
"he was telling the truth." emma said."we all just said he was crazy."  
"did you make a deal with him?" she asked. "what price are you paying?"  
"I Paid no price,we lived on the godforsaken island for three years." Killian said."Only for that demon to give bae a elixir that enabled him to leave."  
"I asked my papa if he had anything to do with this and swore that he didn't." baelfire said.  
the bell rung causing baelfire to turn around. "It's true." Henry said."your back."  
"what the hell are you wearing?" Regina asked. bae looked down,he had on a sarong,a silver cape and a flower crown adorning his curls.  
"i think my boy looks beautiful."Killian said. "of course your gonna say that,guyliner." Regina lamented.  
"you know i could take you back to our apartment,you can take a bath." Killian said. "ok,that's fine." Bae said.  
Killian walked up to the counter. 'Hi killian,what can i do for you?" red asked.  
"can i get two burgers to go?" He asked. "yeah."red said."Peter,can you get this ready?"  
killian looked over and seen henry talking with baelfire.  
"does he remember him?" Emma asked. "No, he doesn't remember anything past waking up on that beach." Killian said.  
"Oh." emma said. "He remembers everything before being shot by tamera." Killian explained.  
"maybe this is a good thing,they can get to know each other without all the drama."  
Red handed Killian the bag. "Peter gave you guys extra fries." She said.  
"hey henry,we have to go."Killian said."It was good seeing you again."  
"Same here."Henry said."Nice to meet you baelfire."  
"Like wise,Henry." Bae said. him and killian walked out of the diner.  
"was it weird being back here?" Killian asked as they walked to the apartment.  
"everyone staring at me was freaky." Bae said. "people were asking me stuff and felt bad because i had no idea what they were talking about."  
killian put the key in the door and turned it. they walked in and killian put the bag on the table.  
"So mister jones,were home what should we do?" Killian asked. Bae took off his crown,dropped the robe and then went to work on killian.dropping killian's coat, unbuttoning his shirt. killian kick off his shoes,pulled down his pants and walked baelfire into the bedroom.  
bae got into the bed pulled the covers back motioning for killian to come in. killian pulled baelfire to his chest .  
they feel asleep fully aware of what awaited them when the woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy hookfire cuteness

killian woke up and noticed that bae's side of the bed was empty.  
he got up out of bed and walked out of the room.  
"Love,what are you doing?" Killian asked. "Papa Called,he wants to see us." Bae said.  
"Have you thought about what your gonna say to him?" Killian said.   
"When you told me he sacrificed himself for all of us,i didn't know how to feel." Bae explained.  
"I Mean he created the curse,because of me." Bae said."He did this,all of it to find me."  
"You never really talked about how that made you feel." Killian reminded him.  
"i was Infuriated and Scared for along time." Baelfire said."i forgave him eventually."  
"Do you still have the nightmares?" Killian Asked."you have never said."  
"No,not since we've gotten back together."Baelfire said getting up from the table and walking up to killian.  
"Us Being together again,being in love again." He continued."It's been the greatest moment of my life."  
"well lad,how about we clean up an go see your father."Killian said.   
Bae put his hand in Killian's and let the older man lead him into the bathroom.  
killian pulled down his briefs and kicked them off into the hallway.  
baelfire threw off his shirt, Killian got in the tub first and led bae in to the tub.  
baelfire sat in between his husband's legs. killian washed bae's back first and then his arms.  
"Do you want me to sing,lass?" Killian asked while bae laid on his chest and the pirate washed the younger man's chest and then his penis and balls. "Yes."Bae said Softly with his eyes closed.  
killian began singing.

 

’Twas a Friday morn when we set sail and we were not far from land

Our captain, he spied a mer-i-maid so fair with a comb and a spyglass in her hand

Oh the ocean waves do roll

And the stormy winds do blow

Aye, and we poor sailors are skipping at the top

And the landlubbers lie down below below below

And the landlubbers lie down below

Well up spoke the captain of our gallant ship, and a fine spoken man was he

“This fishy mermaid has warned me of our doom. We shall sink to the bottom of the sea”

Well up spoke the mate of our gallant ship, and a dashing young man was he

He says “I have a wife in Brooklyn by the sea and tonight a widow she will be”

Well up spoke the boatswain of our gallant ship and the spawn of the devil was he

He says “Man the capstan round, boys, haul on the lines. You’ll work right to the bottom of the sea”

Well up spoke the cook of our gallant ship, and a greasy old butcher was he

He says “I care much more for my pots and my pans than I do for the bottom of the sea”

bae turned over and started to wash killian." we have to meet with papa." Bae said kissing his husband.  
baelfire pulled the stopper out of the tub and got out. he pulled the grey towel off the rack and wrapped himself in it.  
"didn't you sing that to me?" baelfire asked. "Yes,I did."Killian said."You used to love that song."  
killian Slipped on his royal blue navy hoodie,a pair of black sweatpants and some tennis shoes.  
bae opted for a grey sweater and some black leggings. bae then slipped on his boots.   
they walked out of there apartment,Killian locked the door. the couple got into their jeep and made their way to rumples.  
they walked up the porch. Baelfire knocked on the door and took a deep Breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bae reunites with rumple

killian pulled the truck to a stop in front of rumple's house.  
"Have you ever asked him about what happened to your mother?" killian asked bae.  
"no,he just told me she died." bae said."I haven't told anyone this, but when we got back from neverland."  
"what bae?" killian said."love,it's ok if you don't want to talk about it."  
"No,I have to." Bae said wiping his tears.  
"The Sheriff of Nottingham came to the apartment,he said that he met her while on the road."  
killian could sense that it was hard for bae to talk about this. "He said they fell in love,they stayed there." Bae explained.  
"is she alive?" Killian asked."no,she died along time ago."Bae answered.  
"But,they were happy and in love for along time." Bae said."I Have a little brother, his name is tobias."  
"How old is he?" Killian asked. "He's 20 years old." Bae said."i never knew her,i don't even remember what she looks like."  
"are you mad at her?" Killian asked. "no,that's the thing."Baelfire said."I don't know how to feel about her."  
killian looked out of the passenger window and seen rumple and belle standing on the porch.  
"their waiting for us." He said. "come on,bae." killian said getting out of the truck.  
bae waited for killian to come around,they joined hands and walked up rumple's driveway.  
"Son,it's great to see you." rumple said hugging baelfire. Bae hugged him back.  
"It's great to see you too,papa." Bae said letting go of rumple.  
"hello killian." rumple said. he hugged the pirate. when he let go killian and baelfire looked at each other.  
"papa,are you ok?" Baelfire asked. "i'm fine,my boy." rumpelstiltskin said."this is the second time you have saved my boy's life."  
"technically,it's the third time." Killian said. "third time?" bae asked."What do you mean?"  
*************************************************************************************************  
rumpelstiltskin came into bae's room checking on him.  
he heard a knock on the door. Rumple answered it. a man was standing at the door.  
"who are you?" rumple asked. "my name is killian jones,Captain Killian jones." Killian said.  
"what do you want?" Rumple asked him. "i don't know why,but i'm here to save your son." killian said.  
"how are you gonna save him?"rumple asked. "with this" killian said pulling a small vial out of his pocket.  
"may I?" He asked. rumple nodded. "what's the boy's name?" Killian asked.  
"his name is baelfire."rumple said. killian sat down on the bed and looked down at him.  
"hello bae,my name is killian." the pirate said to the little boy.  
"can you sit up,lad?" bae did as he was told. killian bought the vial to the boy's lips and he took one sip.  
after that bae immediately started to feel better, he stood up on the bed and wrapped his little arms around killian.  
he placed one chaste kiss on the man's cheek. "thank you,killi." Bae said.  
"your welcome,lad."Killian said. he stood up and started for the door.  
"thank you,captain." rumple said. 'it was nothing."Killian said."take care of the lad."  
*************************************************************************************************************  
"neither of you ever told me that story." Bae said. "well,i kinda already told you." Killian said.  
Belle cleared her throat. "rumple,you have something to give them." she reminded him.  
"it's not here,it's at the shop." he said. "i have a key for you."  
"a Key to what?"Baelfire asked.  
"i don't know where you were living,killian." rumple said."but if your gonna provide for my son."  
"your gonna need somewhere to live."belle finished. "the key to the beachhouse is on my desk."rumple said.  
bae got up and went over to rumple, Kissed him on the forehead."Thank you,Papa." he said.  
"belle,thank you for dinner."bae said. he grabbed killian by the hand and they left.  
they got in the truck and drove back into town.  
"you know your father gave you the keys to the shop without hesitation." Killian mentioned.  
"he wanted me to run the shop." Bae said."he's passing it down."  
baelfire walked up to the door and unlocked it. "it's my turn to run this place" he declared.  
they walked in and immediately killian started looking for the house key.  
bae went behind the counter and that's when he heard the bell signaling the door opening.  
"were closed" he said. "Rumpelstiltskin,i want my horn back." Bae heard a guy say.  
Bae stood up. "barry?" " oh hi,bae." barry said,'where's your dad?"  
"he's at home with my stepmom."Baelfire explained.  
"so,lemme guess you made a deal with my dad and as collateral he took your horn." Baelfire questioned.  
"yeah,he did." Barry answered." Come on." bae said. he went over to a shelf and took down a silver horn.  
"here you go." baelfire said handing barry the horn.  
"thanks bae, me and jack were gonna go to the rabbit hole later." barry said." maybe me and killian will join you later." bae said.  
barry walked out of the shop. "who was that?" killian asked."little boy blue." baelfire said.  
"he made a deal with your father?' killian asked. "who didn't make a deal with papa?" bae said."did you find it?"  
"yeah,it was taped inside a book." Killian said opening the door so bae could walk out first.  
they got back in the truck and drove to the beach. the two men got out of the car and walked up the steps.  
killian handed bae the key, he put the key on the key ring along with the keys to the truck and the shop.  
bae put the key into the keyhole and turned it. when they got in that's when bae smiled.  
"you can tell she designed it."bae said."it really captures who we are."  
"it's also close to the docks." Killian said. "this is ours,bae."  
bae wrapped his arms around killian's waist.  
"I Know,i'm so happy." bae said."we should invite ariel and eric over,it's been so long."  
"i Call them later." Killian said."right now,i want you all to myself."  
"well,you have me." bae said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bae takes over rumple's shop

ariel walked into the shop and walked up to the counter.  
"i had to see it for myself." Ariel said." when killian said you were working here now."   
baelfire looked up at ariel while still wiping the counter. "Anything here my papa took from you as payment?" Bae asked.  
"no i have everything." Ariel said."so your really running the shop now?" "yup,also the pub on the docks." bae mentioned.  
"i never really cross paths with your father,although regina pretended to be ursula." ariel explained.  
"gold,i nee-" Regina said coming into the shop. "my papa doesn't work here anymore." bae said.  
"what do you mean?" emma said coming to stand beside regina.  
"papa gave me the shop,he wants to stay at home with mother." bae explained. "so he gave the shop to you?" Regina asked.  
"yup,spent the past two weeks returning things to people." Bae answered."i never really knew how many people came to papa wanting to make deals." emma looked around the shop and noticed how less cluttered it was.   
"oh um emma,right?" baelfire said to her. "yeah." She said.  
"your mother came in here and got your mobile." he said."her and david were actually the first ones here."  
"oh Regina,something for you there." baelfire said pointing at the counter. "what is it?" she asked.   
"papa said something about cora giving it to him before him and miss swan went to new york." he said.  
regina stopped walking. "your father held on to that?" she turned to look at him.  
"yes,i don't know why though." bae said walking toward regina. she opened the box and pulled out a necklace.  
the pendant was apple tree. "i've never seen this before." regina whispered.   
"I made that for you,when me and mom where in the enchanted forest." emma said walking up to the counter.  
"really?" regina asked turning to look at her wife.   
"yes,i must have forgotten it there." emma said."it was cool of your mom to remember it when she came."  
"emma,i love it." regina gave emma a chaste kiss.   
"here gina,lemme put it on." emma took the necklace from regina and put it on her.  
"thank you." regina said. "where's your one handed wonder?"  
"he's at work with eric." Ariel said. "their coming here after work,were all going to pub."  
"it used to be killian's father's pub,he left it to killian in his will." baelfire said."killian gave it to me."  
"henry is with your parents,wanna go?" Regina asked."why not." emma said.  
"let me close up the shop we can go down there now." bae said."just call eric and tell the boys to meet us there."  
"sounds good to me."ariel said. she dialed eric's number.  
"honey,were gonna go ahead to the pub." Ariel said."you and killian just meet us there."  
"ok ari,we'll be there." eric promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funtime at killian and bae's pub.

ariel and Bae got out of killian's truck and stood there. regina parked the bug and got out.  
"this wasn't here before." emma said. "that puppet helped killi build the pub." Baelfire told her.  
"his name is pinocchio." emma said. "yeah him,he's actually pretty good at all this stuff." Bae said."how do you know him?"  
"he's my brother." emma said smiling. "i thought that little boy was your brother." Baelfire mentioned.   
"pinocchio and marco are like family." regina said. "ok." bae said.  
"speaking of wood."Regina said. "there are our friends are now."  
pinocchio waved to the quartet and emma waved back.   
"i was wondering when you all were gonna show up." pinocchio said hugging emma first.  
"do you remember me?" Pinocchio asked bae. "yeah,we met in new york."baelfire said."you showed me that note in that box."  
jiminy came through the door of the pub. "hi regina,emma." He said. "nice night tonight."  
"yeah it is,you actually got him to come out?" emma asked pinocchio. "actually he was the one who suggested it."Pinocchio said with a huge grin on his face.  
"i know all about him losing his inhibitions when he's had afew to drink." regina said." trying to get him to bring that side out to play more often."  
"are you trying to corrupt my man?" Pinocchio asked regina. "oh honey,i'm sure you have already corrupted him." regina shot back.  
"he's my conscience,he has to be incorrigble."pinocchio said confidently.   
"come now lad,i'm pretty sure many a man has been tempted by you."killian said from behind the bar.  
"why are men so easy to trick?" pinocchio asked the pirate. "all it takes is a smile and a compliment."  
"and they fell to their knees?" regina supplied. "they treated me like a king." pinocchio said proudly.  
"but that was when i was younger." regina lifted her glass to pinocchio.   
"you don't need to use those charms any longer." pinocchio clinked his with regina's.   
"indeed i don't." he agreed." that kind of stuff doesn't work on jiminy."  
"so how are things in the old neighborhood?" regina asked. "i forgot we always see your wife and son." pinocchio said slyly."but you don't come round no more."  
"kinda busy running the whole town"regina replied. "i know,but i think storybrooke will survive if your not in that office." Pinocchio told her.  
"if you two are interested in a dog or cat."pinocchio said."come down to shelter,i'll hook you up."  
"i would like that,to be honest."baelfire said." a dog and us."   
"i'm ok with it if you are." killian told him. "we'll come first thing in the morning."  
"i will be waiting for you." pinocchio said.   
one of killian's crew men put a quarter onto the jukebox and requested blow the man down.  
killian came from behind the bar and took bae by the hand and they danced.  
soon the whole pub started to sing and dance along to the song.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bae's routine.

bae put on killian's navy hoodie and went for a run in the forest,he ran into red.  
"so,how has life been treating you?" red asked bae.   
"life has been good,it's gonna take me awhile to get use to this place." bae said standing up against a tree.  
"yeah,but you'll adjust to life here." red said. "that pub of yours seems really popular."  
"yeah with my crowd,regina and emma have stopped by of course."bae reminded.  
"you and gus should stop by." Bae said."we will,business has been slow at the shop and gus said he wants to get out." red explained.  
"i haven't eaten yet." bae explained." you will love peter's pancakes." red said. "little boy blue?" bae asked.  
"one in the same." red said as they walked out of the forest and back into town.  
ruby and bae walked into the diner and was greeted by everyone.   
a guy came up to bae and gave him a bear hug.   
"sorry about him, milton is like that with everyone." red said." pick a booth and one of the girls will bring you your food."  
"so your dad is the dark one right?" milton said coming over and standing over bae.   
"yeah, did you make a deal with papa?" bae asked him.   
"naw,i don't have nothing at that shop." milton said. "but mikey does."  
"milton,leave that boy be," a girl said. "don't pay my brother no mind."  
"did you make a deal with my papa?" bae asked.   
"yeah i did."she said."i wanted to be a knight."  
"oh cool." bae said laughing.  
"king leopold knighted me,the princess was there for the ceremony." she said."my name is ethena,by the way."   
"baelfire." he said extending his hand. she took it.  
"what did he take from you?" bae asked.   
"my father's cape." ethena answered."his father gave it to him and his father before him did the same."  
"rumpelstiltskin said he needed it for something." ethena said.  
"you come by the shop,i will see if it's there and you can have it back." bae said.   
"sounds great." ethena said."i will come by later today."  
she got up and went back to the booth where her and milton were sitting.  
just then regina came into the diner and sat in front of bae just as kellie was sitting down his plate.  
"there you are,i have been looking for you everywhere." regina said." went by your house and killian said you weren't there."  
"anything i can help you with?" bae asked. "it's henry." regina said."your son?" bae asked.  
"he's your son too." regina said."henry was beside himself when you and jones came through those doors."  
"i know you don't remember anything,but it's important to him that you two have a relationship."  
"i would like to get to know him better,does he want to help out at the shop?" bae asked.  
"to be honest he's been looking for a reason to go there." regina smiled."you just gave me one."  
"i'm glad i could help." bae said beginning to eat.   
bae ate his pancakes and then made his way to the shop.  
he liked walking through the town and seeing everyone. waving to people and exchanging hellos.  
bae made it to the shop put the key into the lock and turned it. he walked in and flipped the sign from closed to open.  
he turned around and that's when ethena came in.  
"hey bae." baelfire put his finger up.   
he went to the back and came back out with the cape.  
"hey that looks just like my dad's." emma said.   
"lady emma." ethena said bowing. "hey ethena." emma waved.   
"hearing her say that will never stop being weird." emma said."so should i bring henry after he gets out of school?"   
"that will be fine,he can work until five." bae said."that's when you can come get him."  
"ok good." emma said looking around. "lose something?" baelfire asked.  
"nope,i have everything i need." emma said walking out of the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night at the pub

bae looked out the window and seen that the parking lot was filled.  
"you gonna let them in,Lad?" killian asked wiping down the counter.  
"yeah,just looking." baelfire said." i wasn't expecting this many people."  
"i know,lad." killian said walking from behind the bar and turning bae to look at him.  
"but look at this way,this is the most popular spot in town." killian assured him.  
"aside from granny's." baelfire said. "not many people go to the rabbit hole anymore,except for their regulars."  
"you ready lad?" killian asked. "as ready as i'll ever be." bae said.  
He opened the door."alright everyone, welcome to the mermaid's tail." baelfire said moving out of the way.  
bae looked outside and seen a few stragglers. "you comin in?" bae asked.  
emma and pinocchio got out of the bug and walked towards the crowd.  
"interesting name for a pub." a guy said. "just kinda came to me." bae said.  
"i've heard rumors." the guy said walking up to bae." is that cuff enchanted?"  
baelfire walked back until he felt killian's chest. "you want a drink?" killian asked. "come in,otherwise you'll have to leave."  
"i was talking to him,back off pretty boy." the guy said. "yes it is." baelfire said.   
"cliff,let's just go." the girl that was with him said.   
"do you remember me?" he asked bae." cuz i remember you,fishboy."  
"what is he talking about?" emma asked. "the last time i saw you you had a tail,you and that redhead." the guy said again.  
killian unsheath his sword. "guess he didn't tell you the truth." cliff said,"me and my crew were sailing the neversea."  
"when we came across these two lovely sights." cliff said walking up to bae. he put his hand on bae's wrist and ripped the cuff off.  
baelfire fell to the ground and his pants split apart, everyone watched as his tan legs turned into a red tail.  
"BAE!" killian yelled out. killian picked bae and held him into his arms.   
"it was staring me right in the face and i didn't see it." pinocchio said. "your a mermaid?" emma asked.  
"the correct term is merman,Love." killian said. emma then unsheath her sword and placed it at cliff's neck.  
"I think you should give that back." she said. cliff handed the cuff back to bae.   
baelfire put the cuff back on and in a puff of blue smoke he had his legs back.  
"you all right?" killian asked. "yes,i'm fine." bae said.   
killian let bae back down on to the ground. " are you sure?" killian asked looking bae in the eyes.  
"yes,i'm fine." baelfire said once again. "so your a merman?" pinocchio asked.  
"yeah i am." baelfire confessed. "that's really cool,i seriously did not see that coming." pinocchio said smiling.  
"it's like ever since you came back,you had this shift."  
regina came outside. "is everything all right?" she asked looking at emma.  
"everything is fine." emma said."let's go inside."  
regina followed emma back inside. "your still welcome to come in." baelfire told cliff.  
"why?" he asked. "because i forgive you." baelfire told the sailor.   
"you don't deserve my boy's kindness." killian told him.   
"your probably right." cliff said. once they were in the bar, the party commenced.  
"try this." killian told cliff. "what's this?" he asked.  
"bae found it when we sailed to the bahamas." killian said." i've never really been able to find this rum anywhere else."  
"this is some good stuff." cliff said."you are alright jones."  
"not so bad yourself."killian told cliff.  
"captain,were almost out of port." baelfire said.  
"there was some at the drugstore." killian said."get it tomorrow?"  
"please do." bae said.  
"as you wish." killian said to baelfire.


	9. Chapter 9

baelfire got out the truck and went up the porch.  
selene opened the door and smiled when she saw him.  
"oh baelfire,it's you." she said. "i'll get him."  
gideon came running out of the house. "hi bae." the boy said running past him.  
the boy ran towards killian and who picked the boy up and spun him around.  
"hello lad, you ready to go?" the pirate asked. "yes sir,captain." gideon said.  
killian laughed and opened the door so gideon could get in the back seat.  
"he's really good with him." selene said. "yeah he is." baelfire said knowingly.  
"will you be bringing him by on tuesday?" she asked. "i asked belle if i could she said yes." baelfire told her.  
"it's roderick's birthday and he wants his best friend to be there." selene said. "he'll be here." bae promised.  
"you could stay if you wanted." she said. "that would be great." bae answered.   
"really?"selene asked. "yeah we're not doing anything." bae said. "plus we're going to be watching him anyway."  
"oh really?" selene said. "yeah papa and belle are taking a trip." baelfire said.   
"well , see you tuesday then." she said closing the door. bae came back down the steps walked up to killian.  
"so what's happening?" he asked putting his arm around bae's waist.  
"tuesday is roderick's 4th birthday party." baelfire said."we will be there."  
"so we are not dropping the lad off and then going back home?" killian asked.  
"no we won't." baelfire said." free cake."  
"whereever you go,i go." killian said. "you mean it?" baelfire asked.  
"of course." killian said. "you are not just saying that because of the free cake?" bae baited.  
"you taste sweeter than any cake i've ever tasted." killian said kissing bae.  
"let's go, time for junior to go home." bae said moving killian's hand from his waist and getting into the passenger side.  
killian closed bae's door then walked over to the driver's side and got in.  
they drove off. when they showed up at rumple's, gideon got out and ran toward the door.  
rumple was on the porch aand belle came out of the house to greet her son.  
"hi gideon, did you have a good time at roderick's?" belle asked. "yes mam."gideon said.  
"well,time for your nap." she said. "thank you for picking him up."  
"belle,i loved picking up gideon." baelfire said." and anytime you guys need me to pick him up,let me know."  
"when are you leaving?" killian asked. "we will leave tomorrow night." rumple said to the pirate.  
"we won't be gone long."belle said." we leave tomorrow night."  
"when will you be back?" bae asked. "wednesday." rumple said.  
"we will take care of gideon. don't worry" baelfire said.  
"we have so much faith in both of you." belle said.  
"gideon will have fun with us." killian said.  
"i don't doubt that."belle said.  
"we'll see you then." bae said opening the door.  
when baelfire and killian got home,one of the lost boys was on their porch.  
"eion,what are you doing here?" bae asked.  
"i needed to see you,bae." he said.  
"why,what's going on?" killian said.  
"it's about home." eion said.  
"home?"killian said.  
"what home?" bae asked.  
"Our Home." eion answered.  
"what home do you speak of?" killian asked.  
"neverland" eion said.


End file.
